wonderlandonlinefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:-Inari-/--Training--
"Great job, Aira! You're really getting the hang of this!" I smiled at my little sister, who was quicky advanceing in her fighting skills. "Thanks, 'Nari! You aren't doing so bad yourself," she said, playfully punching my arm. I chuckled. "Ready for another go?" As soon as I had said that, I could see the exitement in her eyes. She was definately ready. We walked toward the area in the South Island where the frogs were, ready to take on anything that came in our way. Two frogs had approached us, as ready as we were. I looked at my sister, Airashii and her pet. She was standing in position, arms locked by her side and her young, slender legs ready to pounce. Kyoryu, her pet stegasaurous, was in the same position, ready to jump at any target to protect his mistress at any cost. Then I looked to my left, where my adopted sister was standing. I had saved her from misfortune, from her death, although I couldn't prevent the death of her parents and her grandmother. We were very close, and would protect and help each other no matter what. She looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back, then looked ahead at my enemies. I turned to my sister and asked a stupid question that I shouldn't have asked her. "Are you ready?" "Always ready," she said with a grin, knowing that I knew better than to ask that sort of a question. "Okay. You go for the fire, Xaolan and I will take care of the water type." She looked ahead at her target and her smile got a little wider. "Got it." She darted for her target, runing quickly with her war spear in her right hand. She violently used Sword Awn Attack, putting a deep mark in the frog's side, then turned with haste and made the cut deeper with her sharp, double pointed spear. When she was runing back to her position she was in before, Kyoryu darted for the frog before it could make a move and used Tail Stabbing and made the deep wounds the frog had deeper, killing the frog with no mercy. My turn. I ran quickly toward my target, smiling. I stabbed the frog, attempting to use Flame Beating but it resisted, hitting me before I could do anything else. "Inari!" My sister yelled. I was perfectly fine, just a little hurt. Xaolan quickly set her position, holding the arrow against the bow with her right hand. Right before the frog could strike me again, she hit it with a strong, quick shot that seemed like it almost went completely through the amphibian. We could tell it was horribly wounded, but it wasn't going to give up fast. Airashii was about to use Sword Awn Attack, but I yelled to her, telling her to use Fiery Attack on me. She looked at me strangely, but then crossed her hands in an X over her chest, eyes closed, murmuring something. A circle of fire quickly surrounded her, and I could feel a great amount of strength come over me. I ran very quickly toward the frog, stabbbed it again. No resistance this time, and I could see the fear in its eyes. I crouched down, my strength seemed to build every second. I suddenly leaped with all my might, yelling with anger and frustration in my voice. Fire came out of my weapon, severly wounding the frog. I landed on my feat, blade in my hand, breathing heavily. The frog, on the other hand, landed on its back, looking burnt. Airashii approached me, her hand on my shoulder, smiling a little bit; she seemed to be proud of me or something. "You need some rest. Lets go to the bar in town and relax. " We all turned away from the bloody, dead bodies that lied on the blood-stained grass. As we were walking away, headed for the Holy Village, I glanced behind me at the dead amphibians, and smiled a devious smile. ---x--- Hope you liked what I wrote~! :) Category:Blog posts